God Visits Gadreel
by A.L.R.iter
Summary: In which God (Chuck) wakes up from a dream vision of his Son Gadreel in the cell he put him in when he let Sin enter Eden, and really misses him so he goes for a visit. Lots of God!Chuck!Daddy feels and stuff. I may make a second one where God comes to free Gadreel, but that'll be a bit trickier to do based on the existing Gadreel plot.


God was sitting in his earthly home, he had just woken up from a terrible vision... Guess that's just a part of being God, you see everything. It's not as marvelous as it sounds, either. It actually really sucks. God's human form, Chuck, sighed and rolled on his side, he was laying on his sofa, staring across his living room. He sighed again and sat up with a grunt.

He had seen a vision of his Son, Gadreel, locked up in heaven. He pressed the heel of his palm to his temple rubbing away the painful feeling in his head left by the dream and the hangover. He didn't like locking his son away, but he had failed, and whether it was on purpose or not, he needed to be made an example of so that it wouldn't happen again.

What had happened with Lucifer was bad enough, and now he was a threat. So if Gadreel couldn't do his heavenly duty without flaw, then he was a threat too... but, he is still God's son, and still is family. Chuck wanted to see him... maybe… maybe he could inspire his son to be more careful? Maybe it was time Gadreel's punishment should be over? He knew his son hadn't purposefully let Sin into the garden. So with little forethought, besides his desire to see his son, Chuck vanished from his earthly abode and appeared in heaven, in front of Gadreels cell.

"Hello Gadreel." Chuck said his heavenly grace glowing golden around him as he stood before his son.

Gadreel sat in his cell alone. He was looking at the ground thinking of all the wrong things he had done, how he had failed his father and it's what ended him up in the cell for thousands of years. Gadreel heard his Father voice and looked up to see the man that he loved, standing before him. He was surprised and shocked to see him after so long. "Hello Father. What are you doing here?" Gadreel asked.

"How are you...?" Chuck questioned immediately and stepped forward. He touched the cold bars of the cell that were marked with symbols to hold his son, and angel, within its walls. He didn't like seeing his child in there... Chuck hated the feel of the cold metal, and the way it cast streaked lines over his sons figure. Chuck's brow knit together in a painful, hurt expression. He was hurt because the way his son looked at him was different... different from how it was all those thousands of years before. Chuck wanted it to go back to how it was before all this happened.

"I'm as well as can be expected Father." Gadreel stood then kneeled in front of his father; as was only right to do so when your ruling father appears. Gardeel noticed the pain expression on his father's face before bowing his head. He didn't like that look on his father's strong brow. "It has been a while since I have seen you, Father. How are you?" Gadreel said in a low voice.

"I'm..." Chucks voice cracked so he cleared his throat. He didn't know what to say. It was hard for him seeing his son in this cell, even though he himself had ordered Gadreel to be put there. So, instead of trying to find words to answer his son's question, decided to step forward, passing through the bars like he was made of air, and embraced his son, hugging him tightly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me..." Chuck said and hugged Gadreel tightly, hiding his tears which fell gently from his eyes, willing them fall discretely. He wiped them away with his fingers before his son could get a chance to see his distraught face. It was difficult to fool his children, but he could manage.

Gadreel was shocked to see his father walk through the cell bars. But he was even more shocked when his father, who had imprisoned him, grabbed him up in a hug. Gadreel threw his arms around his Father, having desperately missed his affection. Gadreel could feel the hug get tighter. How good that hug felt! He had forgot how it felt to have his Father's arms around him, he wanted to stay in this moment forever, but he knew he couldn't. "What's brought you here today, Father?" Gadreel asked apprehensively, hoping this was not a part of his punishment, he hoped his father wasn't here to tell him more bad news.

Chuck sighed in relief at the solidness of his son that he missed. "I had a dream... about you... and it broke my heart... I just had to come see if you were all right..." Chuck said and cried more silent tears into his son's shoulder. Chuck breathed in the scent of his child. It brought back so many memories, and he clutched him back tightly hugging for a very long time. "I know you're all alone in here... and sometimes, a lot of the time, when I am working, I suffer alone too. I had to punish you so that incidents like that would never happen again, but I do not hate you, Gadreel. You are still a very good son. I love you, so much." Chuck said this and turned to lay his head on his sons shoulder rocking them back and forth as they stood there hugging. He knew his words may come as a shock to Gadreel, seeing as he was put in this cell feeling like it was his entire fault that sin entered the Garden. But, Chuck didn't feel that way about him at all, he simply needed to be hard headed about it so that more mistakes wouldn't happen...

Gadreel listen to his Father as he spoke about the dream and about how he had been worried enough to come see him. Gadreel listened as he was told about how alone Father could get. Gadreel understood that feeling all too well now, he knew it was hard to know your mistakes, or how some people can be hurt by them. He felt now he knew a bit more how hard it must be for his father to keep everyone happy, while also trying to keep them safe. He knew his punishment was to keep things safe, so he didn't hate or blame his father for punishing him.

So, he was equally as pleased to hear that his Father didn't hate him and that he still thought of him as a good son, and loved him dearly. Tears fell on Gadreel's face as he was rocked back and forth. Gadreel spoke softly to his Father. "I'm alright Father, I promise I'm okay, and I understand why you had to do this. I should have never let evil into the Garden. I'm sorry Father."

"It's okay, Gadreel. I know, I know... I'm so sorry you've had to go through this alone; I promise I'll visit you more, and someday, when the time is right, you will be freed. You will get your second chance. And I know you won't fail me... I believe in you son." Chuck said and pulled back, cupped his sons face in his hands and looked into his eyes. Chuck's eyes were teary, but Chuck knew he wasn't going to stop crying any time soon. After all, this was his son, and fathers always have strong emotions for their children. So he just accepted that his son would see his tears, and looked him in his eyes for a long time smiling supportively, trying to not look so glum.

Gadreel felt such peace wash over him when he listened to his Father say it was going to be okay and how sorry he was. Gadreel didn't feel that he had earned his second chance that his father was promising him, but it warmed Gadreel's heart anyway. Gadreel knew he wouldn't let himself fail his Father again, and when his Father pulled his face into his hands and looked at him, Gadreel could see the tears in his Father's eyes "Father why are you crying? I promise I will not let you down again, I promise you Father. Don't' cry, It's hard for me to watch you cry, Father."

"Oh hush you, I'll cry like a Godly God if I want to." Chuck said with a bit of a chuckle and ran his hand through his son's short hair. He knew every hair on that angels head, every freckle, every story, and every memory. He loved his children, ALL of them, and he wanted to at least give one of his wayward sons a second chance. Lucifer had thrown away his second chance. He didn't want Gadreel's fate to come to that as well. "Are we all good?" Chuck asked hoping that they could both move past this in time, and that it wouldn't end as messed up as it had with Lucifer.

"Yes, father. We are good, you more so than I, but we are both good." Gadreel said, not quite following his father's strange remark. He smiled a bit now, feeling happy to hear his father's laugh again. "I promise I will make you proud of me again, father. I promise."

"Thank you Gadreel. I know you will." Chuck said and stepped back now, letting his arms slowly slip off of his son's shoulders as he exited the cell. "I will visit you again sometime soon, Gadreel. Take care, my brave son."

"Yes father. I will look forward to it as I count the days." Gadreel said, feeling a certain kind of emptiness as he watched his father fade away. He could still picture his father's blue eyes, and his golden grace. He breathed in, still able to smell his aroma, and he could still feel the warmth of his arms around his back. Gadreel sat down again, and folded his hands in his lap. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of air into himself before sighing and praying out to his father one last thing. "Thank you father, for giving me a chance. Amen." He said, and opened his eyes, now feeling a little less alone, the walls feeling a little less restricting, and now that he knew his father would someday come back to release him, he already felt a little more… FREE.

~Fin


End file.
